Final Feliz
by ShipperBody
Summary: Uma narração da cerimônia de casamento de Edward Elric e Winry Rockbell.   * Oneshot *


Meu primeiro Oneshot e primeira fic sobre FullMetal Alchemist! Espero que vocês gostem, porque eu não sei, exatamente, qual é o tamanho de um oneshot!

Mesmo assim, por favor, se divirtam!** ;D**

* * *

-Vovó!Vovó! – a loira gritava andando de um lado para o outro do quarto – VOVÓ!

Do lado de fora da casa amarela, no jardim, fazia um sol refrescante e as pessoas se reuniam vestidas formalmente. A ocasião pedia a vestimenta. Varias cadeiras estavam postas em forma de duas colunas que se separavam por um arco branco com rosas vermelhas trançando-o de cima a baixo. Ela não podia sair até a varanda para não ela não vê-la. Poderia dar azar.

As pessoas conversavam alto e riam, se divertindo. Winry só ouvia os barulhos e as risadinhas. Isso estava deixando-a irritada. Mais do que irritada. Furiosa! A avó estava demorando a atendê-la. Ela ainda vestia um roupão de seda que havia ganhado de sua amiga Shescka no chá de panela e estava desesperada porque ninguém tinha feito seu cabelo, ou sua maquiagem, ou tirado o vestido do armário. Ela não podia encostar-se ao vestido porque suas unhas estavam recém feitas.

-AAAH! – berrou em estado de nervosos críticos – Eu vou chorar! – tapou a face com as mãos sentando-se na cama.

Mas, antes que pudessem se desesperar ainda mais, ouviu umas risadinhas mais altas vindo de trás da porta de seu quarto. Fincou o cenho mais que furiosa. Colocou as mãos na cintura e, com um bater de pés monstruosos no chão de madeira, andou até a porta. Abriu-a e viu suas quatro madrinhas ali, rindo da cara dela.

-VOCÊS SÃO MUITO MÁS COMIGO! – reclamou berrando as meninas.

-Entra logo porque seu noivo precisa ir ao banheiro daqui de cima! – Mei empurrou a moça de volta para o quarto, fazendo-a cair sentada na cama.

-Como vocês podem fazer isso comigo, hein? – estava com as mãos fechadas em punhos querendo, naquele momento, ter uma chave inglesa para jogar na cabeça de cada uma das suas madrinhas de casório.

-Você nem tomou banho? – Lan Fan perguntou batendo os pés no chão, nervosa – Você também não ajuda!

-Eu tomei banho sim! – respondeu irritada e abriu o roupão – Viu? – exibiu seu corpo dando duas voltas, uma para cada lado, checando-o – Nem um pingo de graxa!

-EU só estava brincando, Winry! – Lan Fan respondeu rindo e colocando o roupão de volta – Agora, por favor, ponha isso de volta! Não sou obrigada a olhar uma mulher pelada durante a arrumação dela.

-Olha, Lan Fan! – falava inconformada – Um dia, se você morder sua língua, você morre envenenada! – todas riram – Que demônio ta no seu corpo hoje hein?

-Não sou eu quem tem demônios no corpo e fica atirando nas pessoas por aí! – provocando o tenente ao seu lado.

-Você, Ling Yao e Mei-chan ainda não são legalizados aqui, em Amestris, querida Lan Fan. – sorriu maleficamente – Meça suas palavras para comigo, Lan Fan! – riu maldosamente.

-Pelo jeito eu sou a única que não está causando confusão com ninguém hoje, né? – Shescka pronunciou-se mexendo no cabelo da loira noiva – Vamos arrumar logo a Winry. Vai que o Ed acha que ela deixou ele no altar... – riu de seu comentário e viu faíscas voarem dos olhos azuis para envolta de si – Ta bom. Seu quarto ta com muitos demônios querendo se apossar de meras madrinhas de casamento, ok, Winry?

-Será que vocês podem arrumar a minha neta pelo amor de Deus? – Pinako, a velha anã, manifestou-se encostada no batente da porta do quarto.

-VOVÓ! – a menina gritou cobrindo-se toda e envergonhada – Não deixe o Edward entrar!

-Qual é, Winry? – a velha acendeu o cachimbo sorrindo – Acha que sua avó tão experiente vai esquecer de trancar o noivo do lado de fora da casa?

-Bom... – uma duvida surgiu na cabeça de todas ali presentes.

-¬¬ Bom saber que vocês confiam em mim! – sentiu-se rejeitada – O que vocês estão fazendo com a minha neta hein?

-Arrumando-a! – Mei respondeu tirando o vestido encapado do armário da dama.

-Ah, claro! – revirou os olhos e deu meia volta – Se precisar Winry...

-Claro, vovó! – ela sorriu e olhou para suas amigas que também sorriam docemente para ela – EU TO PRONTA! – gritou preparada para o tratamento de choque.

-Então, eu comando vocês, a Shescka cronometrará enquanto Mei e Lan Fan dão um jeito na Winry. – Riza falou olhando-a a moça sentada na cama de um modo determinado – Preparar... Apontar... MAQUIAGEM!

E elas começaram a arrumar a noiva para o casamento que seria em, mais ou menos, uma hora.

O loiro alto com cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo esperava o chamado para entrar pelo corredor entre as colunas de cadeiras, sentado no balanço debaixo do carvalho velho. Ele estava sentindo a brisa e sentia certa vergonha ao pensar no futuro dele dali para frente. Mas não seria a primeira vez que eles estariam juntos, mas, sim, sozinhos. Era uma baita responsabilidade. Havia desistido do exercito, depois de recuperar o corpo do Al, e, até àquele momento, estava viajando para estudar a alquimia de todos os cantos, assim como seu irmão mais novo.

-Não vai ser mais assim daqui pra frente! – ele pensou consigo mesmo enquanto vento brincava com suas mechas de cabelo soltas.

Um semblante muito familiar aproximava-se dele vindo da casa. Era seu antigo coronel. Roy Mustang estava, agora, comandando Ishival com sua esposa, Riza Mustang Hawkeye. O homem moreno de terno andava lentamente até o loiro.

-Metido... – Edward sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto esperava o bonitão se aproximar – Só porque conseguiu a visão de volta e ta comandando alguma coisa!

-Pensando, Edward Elric? – ele perguntou parando sobre a sombra do carvalho velho.

Edward, como sempre muito teimoso, ignorou o comentário do ex-coronel Mustang.

-Nunca vai ser bonzinho né, Edward?

-Hunf... Está levantando a bandeira branca, Mustang? – o loiro perguntou rindo de canto – "Bonzinho"? Que papo mais fiado!

-Devia cortar esse cabelo! – aconselhou – As mulheres preferem homens de cabelos curtos.

-A sua... – ele sorriu maliciosamente – A minha gosta de cabelos cumpridos e brilhosos. – riu enquanto lembrou-se dela comentando algo parecido.

-Hum... Isso me parece mais um fetiche estranho de protética... – ele comentou baixo demais, mas Edward ouve demais.

-FETICHE É ESSA SUA CARA DE VAGABUNDO! – respondeu ficando todo vermelho – Falando em vagabundo, como você ficou bonzinho desse jeito com as mulheres hein? – cutucou o moreno com o cotovelo – Vai me dizer que elas não gostam de comandantes casados...

-Hunf... – empinou o nariz perfeito – Quando a gente se apaixona anão de jardim... – a cara pacifica do loiro transformou-se em uma carranca furiosa – A gente toma jeito em tudo... – riu com uma coloração um tanto avermelhada em suas maças do rosto.

-O MUSTANG TA VERMELHO! – Edward gritou apontando e rindo da cara do moreno.

-Eu não tenho vergonha, compadre! – sorriu maleficamente – Aposto que Winry-chan ficaria muito nervosa se soubesse da sua ultima noite de solteiro... MWAHAHA! – gargalhou.

-Não ouse nem pensar em mostrar as fotos pra Winry senão eu... – apontou o punho esquerdo pra ele.

-Senão você o que, hein? – provocou o rapaz.

-Eu, simplesmente, conto e provo para a Riza-san que foi você quem montou toda a minha despedida de solteiro! – sorriu de canto vendo a reação do comandante – A escolha é toda sua, Comandante Mustang! – gargalhou de sua atuação maléfica.

Os dois pararam de conversar por algum tempo e puderem ouvir Alphonse, o irmão mais novo do Elric chamar por eles para que participassem da cerimônia.

-O NOIVO NÃO VAI CASAR MAIS? – Alphonse perguntou nervoso.

-ESTAMOS INDO AL! – respondeu enquanto levantou-se do balanço e saiu correndo em direção do irmão mais novo – Aí, Mustang!

-O que anão? – perguntou andando elegantemente atrás de Edward.

-Quem chegar por ultimo até o altar, hoje, vai beijar o Armstrong na despedida de solteiro do Alphonse! – riu e continuou a correr.

-SEU ANÃO TRAPACEIRO!EU TE MATO, EDWARD ELRIC! – saiu correndo na maior velocidade até

Winry estava, finalmente, pronta para se casar. Seu vestido branco era longo, com a saia volumosa, com detalhes de pingos de prata em espiral bem delicado. Um corpete branco tomara-que-caia, com flores bordadas em pingos de prata também. O véu era branco e sua tiara era prateada e com brilhantes – presente de Alex Louis Armstrong – que cintilavam. Usava uma gargantilha, que tinha vindo junto da tiara, brincos e pulseiras sobre a luva branca que alcançava o cotovelo da menina.

Sua maquiagem estava impecável: sombra rosa bebê quebrando o escuro do delineador preto no contorno dos olhos azuis, um leve toque de blush e um gloss rosa bem brilhoso. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos num coque moderno, com mexas caídas em cachos e sua franja estava se mexendo mais.

A garota parou na frente do espelho de seu quarto para se olhar, com todas as suas madrinhas e sua avó atrás dela, elogiando-a.

-Winry... – Riza tentava se manifestar, porem estava quase chorando de emoção – Você está linda!

-Ai, papai! – Mei falou brincando fazendo as outras rirem – Você está estonteante, amiga!

-Obrigada. – ela respondeu tremula, mirando-se no espelho – Tudo graças a vocês!

-Que nada! – Shescka disse rindo e se aproximando da loira, pousando suas mãos nos ombros da loira - A beleza é natural!

-Eu juro que não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês, é sério! - seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e quase borraram a maquiagem que tinha dado tanto trabalho para ser feita.

-Ouun! - Lan Fan disse indo abraçá-la e as outras também seguiram pro abraço grupal.

-Obrigada! - ela disse extremamente emocionada.

A velha Pinako, vendo que, se elas continuassem a se abraçar daquela maneira, sujariam o vestido e a maquiagem. Portanto, ela bateu o pé no chão e encarou-as.

-Agora já deu, certo? - tragou seu cachimbo mais uma vez antes de pousá-lo sobre a cabeceira da neta e se encaminhar na direção dela - Ed já deve estar puxando os cabelos a essa hora. Vão lá para baixo e chamem o Major Armstrong. Aproveitem e digam ao padre que a noiva está pronta! - as quatro assentiram com a cabeça e deixaram Winry para trás, passando pela porta.

A loira se olhava no espelho e virava para um lado e para o outro, mirando-se. Estava impressionada em como podia estar tão bonita. Nunca pensara que um dia se sentiria bela, mas, dessa vez, ela sabia que estava lindíssima.

Pinako veio por trás da noiva e apalpou a calda do vestido, tirando a poeira recente. A neta começou a corar envergonhada e sorriu, contendo as lágrimas.

-O que você acha, vovó? - ela encolheu a cabeça entre os ombros.

-Que você é a noiva mais bela que eu já vi em toda minha vida! - a velha sorriu escondendo os olhos molhados por trás dos óculos - Eu espero que você seja extremamente feliz, minha filha! - Winry virou-se para a velha e se abaixou, abraçando-a fortemente - Nem que tenha de ser feliz com aquele anão de jardim! - as duas sorriram.

-Haha! Obrigada vovó!

Continuaram abraçadas por mais alguns instantes, então deram as mãos e seguiram até o corredor. Dali, Winry desceria as escadas e se encontraria com o homem que ela escolheu que a levaria até o altar: Alex Louis Armstrong. Ele estava na sala, esperando pela menina, e, quando a viu, chorou muito. Seus brilhos dourados emanavam de suas lágrimas de tamanha emoção. A velha sorriu comicamente, quase rindo. Winry sorriu encabulada até ser tomada num abraço monstruoso.

-WINRY-CHAN! - soluçava e a espremia em seus braços musculosos - VOCÊ ESTÁ MAGNIFICA! - chorou mais um pouco e Winry já não conseguia respirar mais.

-S-senhor A-armstrong... - tentou cutucá-lo, mas não conseguia - Pode me... Soltar?Ele soltou-a e segurou-a pelos ombros, se orgulhando da tão formosa criança que se apresentava a sua frente. Tão bela que estava.

-Edward Elric é um cara de muita sorte, senhorita Rockbell! - ele sorriu e depois enxugou as lágrimas - Podemos ir?

A garota respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração bater disparado e sem qualquer ritmo. O braço direito do Major já estava na posição para levá-la até o altar improvisado montado no quintal da casa amarela.

-Vamos! - falou determinada pousando sua mão esquerda sobre a mão de Armstrong.

Edward já estava na frente do padre e seus quatro padrinhos ao seu lado esquerdo. Eles estavam rindo e fazendo gracinhas, mas Edward estava apático e quase suando. Focava-se na porta da casa e nenhum sinal de sua tão amada noiva. Estava ficando preocupado.

-Xii... - Ling Yao abraçou Ed com um braço e olhou para a mesma direção em que ele olhava - Acho que ela te deixou no altar! - e gargalhou para si.

-Grr... - Ed rosnou, irritado - Cadê ela?

-Se preocupa não, Ed! - Falman, namorado da Shescka, tomou a liberdade de se pronunciar - Ela deve estar nervosa. Afinal, o sonho de toda mulher é o casamento.

-Cadê ela? - cruzou os braços esbanjando bravura, nem ligando para o que os outros falavam.

-Ele não ta nem aí, Falman! - Roy arrumava os cabelos negros que se balançavam ao vento - Ta irritado porque acha que a loirinha não vem!

-CALA A BOCA, SEU... SEU... ! - mordeu a mão pra não xingá-lo na frente do padre.

-Calma, Nii-san! - Al falou pousando a mão sobre a cabeça do irmão mais velho - Ela já ta chegando! - sorriu tranquilamente.

-Hunf... - bufou se soltando de todo mundo - VOCÊS TÃO ME SUFOCANDO! - berrou se soltando de todos os padrinhos.

-SEU ANÃO ESCANDALOSO! - a velha Pinako saía da casa pela porta da frente, acompanhada pelas madrinhas enfileiradas - NÃO RESPEITA NEM A PRESENÇA DE UM PADRE, NÃO?

Os padrinhos notaram a formação das damas e correram para seus lugares ao lado de Ed no altar, posicionando-se. Ed, mais que revoltado, escandalizava ainda mais a briga com a velha.

-CADA ANO QUE PASSA, A SENHORA ENCOLHE MAIS, SUA VELHA! - era tão bonito o tratamento dos dois - CADÊ A SUA NETA, HEIN?

As pessoas que se sentavam, ouvindo a gritaria, seguravam a risada ou olhavam Ed atravessado. Ele tinha um grito muito irritante de se escutar e a situação não pedia mais estresse do que de costume.

-ELA TA VINDO AÍ, SEU ANIMAL! – respondeu parando logo atrás de Riza, a ultima madrinha da fila – CALA A BOCA! Seu padre, por favor, pode começar a cerimônia.

-Hã? – Ed não entendeu e olhou o padre, que assentia com a cabeça e levantou a mão direita – Espera aí! A noiva não chegou ainda! – todos que estavam sentados se levantaram e os músicos começaram a tocar a marcha nupcial – Mas Ela Não CHEGOU! – gritava revoltado.

O padre mandou que Edward se calasse e prestasse atenção às madrinhas caminhando no tapete estendido no meio das fileiras de cadeiras. A marcha nupcial tocava e elas desfilavam elegantemente até seus lugares a direita de Ed.

-Nii-san... – Al sussurrou no ouvido do irmão.

-O que?

-Ela chegou! – ele sorriu e endireitou-se.

De fato, ela havia chegado. Ela estava logo atrás da avó, com o véu caído sobre a face e as pessoas que estavam de pé mirando o padre, viraram-se para trás em sua direção admirando-a.

Edward arregalou os olhos dourados e abriu a boca quando avistou sua amada noiva. Ela estava incrivelmente linda. Seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu rosto, ela inteira! Estava tão bonita! As bochechas do rapaz começaram a corar intensamente e ele notou que estava de boca aberta observando-a, feito um retardado. Endireitou-se, mas as maçãs do rosto continuavam a ficar vermelhas.

-Ta linda Winry! – Rose falou acariciando o braço da menina, quando ela passou perto dela.

-Obrigada! – ela falou tranquilamente e voltou a olhar Ed.

Ele estava tão bonito num terno preto. Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, como de costume, e uma lírio branco estava guardado no bolso esquerdo do paletó, que combinava com o buquê dela.

Ele, para muitos, estava simples e comum, mas, para Winry, ele era o príncipe do cavalo branco. Estava perfeito do jeito que estava e ela o amava daquele jeito dele de ser.

A caminhada não demorou muito e Armstrong já a entregava ao noivo em lágrimas.

-Cuide bem dela! – seus olhos já não se viam mais em meio de tantas gotículas acumuladas em seus cílios.

-Certo Armstrong. Obrigado! – ele sorriu e tomou a mão de Winry.

Os orbes dourados se cruzaram com os azuis celestes que emanavam alegria. Os rostos dos amantes tomaram a cor rubra e Ed ajudou sua quase esposa a subir os degraus do altar, bem perto dela. Aproveitando o momento em que todos se ajeitavam em seus lugares e se sentavam nas cadeiras, ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

-Você está maravilhosa! – ela tremeu quando sentiu a respiração dele em seu ouvido.

Não respondeu nada, pois não deu tempo e, assim, a cerimônia de casamento se deu inicio.

Quem assistia ao casamento eram moradores de Rizembool, queridos amigos do QG, conhecidos que Al e Ed fizeram por todos os caminhos até encontrem seus corpos, Scar e a Generala Armstrong, Izumi-sensei e Sieg Curtis, entre outros amigos especiais. Estavam muito emocionados com o casamento do ex Alquimista de Aço e da protética.

O padre já seguia para as partes finais da cerimônia: os votos e a troca de aliança. As madrinhas choravam e Al também chorava. A sensei abraçava seu grande marido e as pessoas da cidade Rizembool sorriam abobadas.

-Edward Elric... – o padre tornou a falar – Você aceita Winry Rockbell como sua legitima esposa?

-Eu aceito. – ele respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. Winry corou.

-Winry Rockbell. Você aceita Edward Elric como seu legitimo esposo?

-Eu aceito. – ela sorriu com uma lágrima encolhida no canto dos olhos azuis.

-Agora, por favor, as alianças. – o padre levantou as mãos.

As alianças eram trazidas por Den e Black Hayate que saíram dos dois lados do altar, com as alianças de Ed e Winry encaixadas na coleira. As pessoas emitiram um "Ouun! Que lindos!" enquanto Ed se abaixava para pegar os anéis e dar ao padre. Depois disso, os cães voltaram para seus devidos lugares e continuaram a assistir a cerimônia.

-Então, Edward repita comigo enquanto coloca a aliança no dedo anelar da mão esquerda dela. – Ed assentiu com a cabeça – Winry Rockbell, eu prometo amar-te e respeitar-te na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separe.

-Winry Rockbell, eu prometo amar-te e respeitar-te na alegria e na tristeza até que a morte nos separe. – ele repetiu fitando fixamente os orbes celestes a sua frente, segurando a mão que ele tinha acabado de encaixar a aliança e beijou sua mão.

-Winry, agora você. Repita comigo... – ela respirou fundo – Edward Elric, eu prometo amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença até que a morte nos separe.

-Edward Elric, eu prometo amar-te e respeitar-te na saúde e na doença até que a morte nos separe. – sua voz estava tremula. Todo seu corpo estava tremendo e, após ela conseguir encaixar a aliança no dedo anelar do noivo, suspirou aliviada, olhando-o tranquilamente.

-Todos de pé! – as pessoas se levantaram e o padre prosseguiu – Com o poder a mim concedido, eu vos declaro marido... – ele deu uma pausa dramática e continuou em seguida, com um sorriso na face idosa – E mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!

O rapaz ergueu o véu da noiva, com delicadeza, e o soltou atrás da altura da tiara. Sorriu ao ver lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos da mulher e entrelaçou seus braços por trás de sua cintura.

A moça levantou seus braços, cruzando-os por trás da nuca do rapaz, segurando o buquê de lírios. Ela sorriu apaixonadamente e se aproximou da face do esposo, fechando as íris anis esperando por um beijo.

Envolvendo-a num abraço, Edward beijou-a na frente de todos e a platéia foi ao delírio, batendo palmas e assoviando. O beijo fora intenso e apaixonado assim como a relação dos dois. Demoraram alguns segundos longos e, após terminarem o beijo e se entreolharem, as pessoas começaram a jogar-lhes arroz.

-Eu te amo! – Winry falou se defendendo do arroz com o buquê.

-Eu te amo. – Ed respondeu sorrindo segurando-a fortemente.

E os dois tentaram se beijar, mas a mulherada encalhada ficava gritando e puxando Winry para que esta jogasse o buquê antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

-Calma, calma! – ela falava arrastando Ed para dentro da casa – Eu vou jogar da varanda!

-ACHO BOM! – as meninas caipiras de Rizembool resmungavam e a jogavam pra dentro da casa com o noivo.

Os dois subiam as escadas até o quarto da loira, onde tinha a porta para a varanda.

-Não podemos nem nos beijar em paz, é? – Ed reclamava sendo puxado pela esposa.

-Calma, senhor Elric! – ela sorria subindo as escadas – Nós poderemos fazer qualquer coisa depois de jogarmos o buquê? – abriu a porta do quarto e entrou junto do marido.

-Hum... – Ed pensou por alguns segundos – Qualquer coisa?

-Sim! Qualquer coisa! – ela riu e, antes que pudesse agarrar a maçaneta e passar direto para a varanda, Ed puxou-a.

Ele tinha puxado-a e a colocou contra a parede, encarando-a de uma forma que a deixara totalmente envergonhada. Winry riu sem jeito, tentando sair dali, mas ele havia colocado os dois braços entre sua cabeça, impedindo-a de se mexer.

-O que foi Ed? – ela perguntou desviando o olhar.

-A gente pode demorar mais um pouquinho. – ele respondeu com uma cara séria.

Winry arregalou os olhos e suas bochechas ficaram rubras. Ed tomou dela mais um beijo cheio de amor, paixão e desejo. Ela não pode resistir a seus lábios macios e a moça já não tinha mais controle sobre si.

Ele ergueu-a pela cintura e continuou a apoiá-la na parede, apertando-a cada vez mais contra si. Os dois já estavam de mau jeito, mas ainda se beijavam muito mais que intensamente. Seus corpos pediam mais e mais um do outro. Winry se segurava no marido pelo pescoço dele e o abraçava cada vez mais forte, tentando se aproximar muito mais dele – o impossível.

Ed, vendo que a parede já não lhe era mais útil, soltou uma de suas mãos da cintura da esposa e pegou suas pernas, carregando-a em seu colo. O beijo continuava enquanto ele a levava até a cama de solteira. Ele pousou-a de leve sobre o colchão e deitou sobre a garota, continuando a beijá-la.

As mãos do rapaz, já livres, percorriam livremente as curvas da esposa. O vestido era um obstáculo, mas Winry sabia que se demorassem demais notariam a falta deles e viriam procurá-los. Seria um tanto quanto problemático.

Ed parou de beijar a esposa e desceu para o pescoço com a gargantilha, mas aquela coisa atrapalhava o processo de desenvolvimento da relação. As mãos continuavam a escorregar pelo corpo dela.

-Ed... – ela gemeu e ele gostou, mas não poderiam continuar – Ed... Ed... Para, vai! Agora não... – ela respirou fundo pela boca.

-Por quê? – ele falou apoiando o corpo sobre as mãos que estavam dos lados do corpo da mulher. Ele parecia aborrecido.

-Porque eu falei que nós viríamos aqui para cima pra jogar o buquê! – ela respondeu apontando para o maço de flores jogado ao lado da porta da varanda.

-Hunf... – ele bufou e sentou-se na cama, ao lado dela. Logo ela também se sentou.

-Ed... – ela acariciou os ombros do marido – Eu só vou jogar o buquê e a gente vai pegar o carro do Armstrong pra ir pra nossa lua de mel! – falava numa voz divertida e já tinha abraçado-o por trás – Espera mais um pouquinho, por favor! – ela pediu fungando no pescoço do homem, causando-o arrepios.

-Grr... – estava irritado – Ta bom! Vai logo jogar o buquê! – cruzou os braços.

-Vem comigo! – ela se levantou e voltou a puxá-lo.

Após pegar o buquê e o esposo, ela abriu a porta da varanda e todos esperavam os dois com as caras amarradas em um bico.

-VOCÊS DEMORARAM HEIN! – algumas mulheres resmungaram.

-AÍ, ED! – Roy brincou – ESSA FOI UMA 'RAPIDINHA' RÁPIDA HEIN! – as pessoas riram, mas Riza retirou uma arma do busto e apontou pra cabeça do marido. Este parou até de respirar – RETIRO O QUE DISSE!

-JOGA O BUQUE, WINRY-CHAN! – Mei pediu no meio das mulheres.

-O PROXIMO É O AL! – Ed falou da varanda, envolvendo Winry pela cintura. Todos riram.

-Vamos lá! – Winry falou dando de costas e contando, pegando intensidade pra jogar o buquê – UM... DOIS... E... – todas se empurravam sobre a varanda pra tentar agarrar o maço de flores – TRÊS!

O buquê voou e as moças voaram atrás dele para pega-lo, até mesmo voaram no pescoço de outras moças para pega-lo. Incrivelmente, o buquê foi parar nas mãos da Generala Armstrong, que se encontrava bem longe dali ao lado de Scar. As pessoas arregalaram os olhos, incluindo Ed e Winry, e os dois se sentiram um pouco envergonhados.

-JOGA DE NOVO! – alguma mulher disse.

-O buquê agora é meu! – Generala falou ficando de pé junto de Scar – Sinto muito, Winry-chan, mas se você quiser de volta teremos de lutar por ele! – pegou sua espada.

-Er... – todos olharam para Winry pedindo que ela pegasse o buquê – Eu e Ed vamos indo ta? Tchau, tchau! – puxou Ed deixando as pessoas lamentarem o buquê ter caído nas mãos da loira autoritária.

O carro do Major esperava pelos dois e quem ia dirigindo não era ninguém conhecido, ainda bem. Enquanto o carro preto todo escrito "Recém Casados", em glacê de bolo, latas de cerveja amarradas no capo com papel higiênico e monte de arroz no teto, o casal olhava as pessoas se reunindo na frente da casa acenando.

Ed e Winry se entreolharam e riram.

-Plano Escape sucedido com sucesso! – Ed falou acariciando a face da esposa.

-Está mais calmo agora, senhor Elric? – ela perguntou virando-se de costas para o marido – Solta essa gargantilha, pelo amor de Deus! – pediu.

-Pronto! – ele soltou e entregou na mão da esposa – NEM PENSAR! – gritou nervoso e ela deu um pulo no banco – Só vou me acalmar quando chegarmos ao hotel! – bufou irritado.

-E por que só quando chegarmos ao hotel? – ela começou a massagear os ombros do marido.

-Porque é só no quarto do hotel que terei paz! – ele respondeu com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Hum... – ela fungou em seu pescoço eriçando todos seus pelos – Então ta! – sorriu e voltou a se sentar.

-Hunf... – ele olhou-a e se aproximou dela – Eu te amo! – falou com as bochechas coradas.

-Eu te amo! – ela respondeu e o beijou.

O beijo estava cada vez mais intenso e Edward Elric não conseguia mais conter seu nervosismo!

-AÍ, MOTORISTA! DÁ PRA IR MAIS RÁPIDO! – Ed mandou o cara correr para os dois poderem aproveitar as núpcias.

**FIM**

* * *

E então? O que acharam?

Mereço coments?

Beijinhos


End file.
